


she left

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: title that's about it





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey tiki I was wondering since my flight takes off tomorrow morning how am I suppose to tell chat noir we ain't supposed to meet up until tomorrow night but I won't be hear and I tried to call him but I'm getting nothing, "she said crying into her pillow  
Marinette I can't tell u what to do you're just going to have to figure it out on your own after  
the morning of the flight "I'll just leave ill be back in four years anyways" she said happily  
"just remember to pack enough cookies for the flight," Tikki said laughing  
"ok sure Tikki I can't believe I haven't told any one not even my parents 

 

................................................................................................................................................  
four years later  
"wow that was a tiring flight right Tikki," Marinette said stretching  
how are you going to get to your parent's bakery  
I don't know  
why don't you just transform  
yeah cuz that went so well in NYC I still can't believe nino and nitanial were in new york  
I wonder if they showed Alya  
"probably oh my god look" there in alya"s hand writing class of (what ever class Marinette is in) anniversary how did I miss that notification  
so I guess you're going to the school tonight  
I guess so  
I'm guessing the number to register is either alya nino or Adrien  
let's call and find out" she said dishing out her phone  
ring ring ring hello this is the one in charge of the blah year anniversary there in clear voice was alya  
yes hello I would love to know if I cold register  
oh are you part of our class  
yes  
okay whats your name  
I think it some one you know  
doubt all my friends are here  
oh wow alya I didn't know you'd forget about me  
Mari  
the one and only  
next thing she herd was screaming why did you just disappear  
I'll tell you when you get here  
where  
the air port  
oh my god you're in the city yes can you send a car  
fine but I can't come ill have to send one of our other friends  
ok ill be out side waiting  
ok oh Adrien's coming buy  
wait what click  
................................................................................................................................................  
hey pretty boy  
alya its been years why do you still not use my name


	2. Chapter 2

"hey pretty boy"  
"alya its been years why do you still not use my name"  
"because i don't half to" she said laughing she grabed up a bunch of collored confette and through it all over him "suprise"  
"whats the suprise let me guess your pregnet  
no  
umm you finally got nino to get a hair cut  
i wish but still no  
you before he could finish his sentence he was cut off  
sience your bad at guessing ill tell you i dont have my car and sience you pretty boy have your licence your going to pick up somebody from the reunion up at the air port  
come on alya its not cloe or lyla is it  
no if it was them id ask kim to pick them up in his beat up mini van but this girl is at the air port and seen that banner we put up and called just a sec ago shell be standing by that sign  
okey fine he said shakeing out the confette from his hair i know your up to something  
little old me planing something your my husbands best friend i would never  
cut the act alya ill find out what you planed soon and then your not safe he said leaveing the room 

 

the drive to the air port was boaring no one to talk to so he terned on the radio to th news

hello every body this is the news guy this is what is heppening all over paris The New mayor was voted in and it (sorry don't now cloes last name tell me in the comments). A new up and comeing D.J is breaking through the radio nino and now a word from the woman in charge of the class reunion this weekend alya cizer then alyas voice cut through the radio hey class of blah blah this is the vice president of are year and I will not be in charge of it anymore because are class president is back Adrien swerved Marinette is back finally he stopped at the airport and stode stood by the sign he was told to find the person he looked around and seen it it was Marinette in a short dress with her hair down back and down to her butt hmm he hummed I must have been to loud because she turned around and I dropped my car keys since her hair is so long it makes her eyes shimmer like dimonds wait no she's coming over dar Hey Adrien she said sounding so happy so how have you been she said giving me a beautiful and heart warming smile I almost got a nose blead right there hey mari are you The one I'm supposed to pick up If alya told you to come then yes she said trying not to look at him she went to amarica too try to get over him but she couldn't do it he was to stuning how can one guy blow her mind so much it wasent posible of corse she isnt stupid she had boy frien even some fun but nothing beat the face of adrien 


End file.
